Mesmo no meio de uma guerraAh, se ela soubesse
by Bibiska Radcliffe
Summary: No meio da busca aos horcruxes,convivendo com a guerra no mundo bruxo,entre tantos perigos, diante de tantas dificuldades,e provas de amizade...Harry, Rony e Hermione permanessem unidos e aptos a tomar cada um, suas decisões.
1. Chapter 1

_1. A Volta_

Enquanto o fim de tarde se aproximava, e os raios solares, fracos agora, teciam as nuvens em fios alaranjados; um rapaz, por volta dos 19 anos, com barba por fazer e os cabelos ruivos caindo no rosto (há tempos sem corte), contemplava a paisagem tentado esquecer que estava dentro do noitebus.

Ronald Weasley não conseguia se acostumar a essas viagens (sempre inquietas), por mais que as tivesse feito diversas vezes com Harry e Hermione nos últimos anos. Porém, agora, viajava sozinho para não levantar suspeita, pois, àquela altura quase todos os comesais da morte tinham conhecimento das horcruxes roubadas (primeiro por R.A.B ,Dumbledore, e agora por Harry, Rony e Hermione), e temiam que tivessem sido destruídos.

Quanto mais o Lorde das trevas enfraquecia, mais seus aliados se enfureciam, e devido a isso o futuro da Ordem da Fênix, e seus componentes, poderiam ser comprometidos.Agora toda a segurança e discrição eram poucos; por isso os três amigos tiveram de viajar separadamente.

Hermione fora no dia anterior para a casa dos pais que tanto sentia falta, e os quais nem imaginavam os perigos que a filha tivera que enfrentar. Depois dela, Rony estava a caminho de sua casa, e nem via a hora de sentir o cheiro da comida de sua mãe, que provavelmente ao vê-lo cairia em prantos, e não o largaria por pelo menos algumas horas; depois reclamaria de como o filho estava magro, o entupindo de comida. Dessa parte ele não reclamaria nem um pouco, pois durante esse tempo todo, poucas vezes pudera comer bem _de verdade._

Ronald só temia que ela percebesse alguns hematomas ou pequenos requícios de feitiços que restavam nele, da caçada ao último horcrux (na qual Hermione tivera muito trabalho ao descobrir e preparar poções para que ele se recuperasse).

Harry dissera, ou melhor, prometera a Hermione, quando ela estava para partir, que passaria uns dias na casa dos Weasley ou na sede da Ordem para descansar, espairecer, e até participar de algumas reuniões da Ordem para informar aos componente o que tinham descoberto do lado inimigo; mas no fundo( Rony sabia), o amigo tinha medo de encontrar Gina, pois sempre quisera preservá-la de tudo o que acontecia, e se os comesais ou o próprio Voldemort soubesse da relação dele com Gina Weasley, a vida dela correria risco.

Depois de tantos meses de cautela excessiva, poucos mantimentos, quase nenhum conforto e muita coragem, os três amigos conseguiram encontrar os horcruxes. Mas isso tinha custado caro. Uma vez Lupin tinha se arriscado a vê-los, e isso chamara a atenção, pois pessoas como Severo Snape, Belatriz Lenstrange e Draco Malfoy sabiam que Remo pertencia à Ordem, e isso quase resultou na morte de Lupin, se não fosse Tonks ter descoberto a emboscada. Mas mesmo assim, eles conseguiram ultrapassar tudo o que vinha pelo frente.

Muitas vezes quando Harry ou Rony se encontravam feridos, os três arrumavam um esconderijo e Hermione, com todo empenho, inteligência e amizade, fazia de tudo para ajudá-los. Porém o principal obstáculo era manter a calma, a sanidade diante da falta de notícias, de comida, o medo,o perigo, e principalmente os desentendimentos.

Rony, a princípio se assustara com a quantidade de livros que a amiga normalmente levava sob feitiços redutores em sua na bolsa. Ela era a única garota que ele conhecia que levava muito mais livros do que roupas para uma longa viagem; aliás, Hermione nunca aparentava se preocupar _muito_ com a aparência, como a maioria das garotas, mas tinha agora um ar muito mais feminino, além de que nunca perdia aquele perfume que ele tanto gostava. Para Rony, ela tinha enfim se tornado uma mulher, e ele um homem (mesmo que para isso tivesse tido que passar por maus bocados).

Ele, e principalmente Harry, tivera que amadurecer rápido demais diante de todas as coisas terríveis que tiveram que presenciar e sentir na pele.

Harry se tornara frio, e quanto mais o tempo passava crescia nele uma força inabalável , uma vontade imensa de fazer justiça, vingar seus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore e todos os que tinham morrido nas mãos de você-sabe-quem ou seus aliados. Essa mesma força parecia crescer lentamente no ruivo.

Agora, sentado ali, voltando para casa, sentia como se o tempo tivesse passado com uma rapidez cruel.  
_"Parece fazer anos e anos que não piso em Hogwarts..." , _pensava ele, e de fato sentia muita falta de tudo o que vivenciara naquele lugar; os amigos, as piadas, as broncas e detenções, o quadribol (mesmo que tivesse se sentido um fracassado algumas vezes nesse quesito), as inúmeras brigas com Hermione, as aventuras dos três amigos dentro daqueles terrenos, os amassos com Lilá_..."Bons tempos" _, suspirava ele.Agora, Hogwarts se encontrava abandonada, a não ser por Hagrid.

Mergulhado em seus pensamentos, nem percebera que tinha anoitecido.Bruscamente o veículo parou, e Rony fora lançado para frente.  
O motorista anunciava o destino do ruivo, e ele foi quase dominado pela ansiedade crescente em si, ao imaginar que dentro de pouco tempo estaria de volta em sua casa de infância, A Toca.

N/A: Oi a todos! Bem, para começar essa fic foi criada ano passado lá na portanto antes de ser lançado o Dealthy Hallows, devido a issso vocês podem notar uma diferença eminente entre os fatos reais (do livro), e entre o que e como eu esperava que acontecesse a guerra no mundo bruxo.

A todo caso, espero que gostem, e se de fato gostarem não seria sacrifício comentar, não é?

O que podem esperar daqui em diante é romance (deixando claro: H/G ; R/H), aventura, mistério...

bjao, e até o próximo cap.!

P/S: Ah! E quem quiser dar uma passadinha na minha outra fic ( pós-guerra e short), o nome é **: Se houver amanhã**


	2. Chapter 2

_2- Waiting_

_''Ai, como estou cansada...''_,suspirava Gina Weasley enquanto saía, já na penunbra da noite, do Hospital St. Mungus Para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos, onde trabalhava como voluntária medibruxa no quarto andar(Danos causados por feitiços).À Princípio esse não era o trabalho que a ruiva sonhara, queria mesmo ser auror e sabia que tinha capacidade para exercer tal profissão, porém nem conseguira terminar o curso em Hogwarts. Mas mesmo assim seria insuportável assistir as a guerra acontecer, pessoas morrerem, sem fazer nada.

A noite estava gélida e a garota( se é que ainda era uma garota aos 18 anos), procurava um lugar seguro para aparatar, visto que era muito arriscado andar ou ser vista, naqueles tempos em que se desconfiava até dos quadrúpedes, supostamente indefesos, pelas ruas (que podiam muito bem ser animagos).

Ela escolheu um pequeno espaço entre dois prédios, e minutos depois encontrava-se em frente à _''Toca''_. Ao chegar perto da porta ouvia-se um incomum movimento lá de dentro.Bateu . Ninguém manisfestou resposta.

-Alô!Fred, Jorge...Mãe...Alguém faz o favor de abrir a porta? Está frio aqui fora!

-Oi, Gina é você?- perguntou Jorge- Bem, deixa eu ver...eu sei que isso é uma babaquice, mas segundo o papai...

-Todo o cuidado é pouco, eu sei. Pergunte logo, sim?

-Em que posição você jogava no time de quadribol da Grifinória?

-Inicialmente apanhadora, depois artilheira.

A porta se abriu e ela pôde sentir a diferença entre a casa, quentinha e aconchegante, e os jardins, no qual brisas geladas passavam cortando seu corpo.Mesmo estando em Setembro (verão, normalmente), esse clima frio tornara-se comum na Inglaterra, nos últimos tempos. Talvez uma das explicações para isso fosse os dementadores, que agora andavam para todo lado, sem que ninguém os impedisse.

-Oi, mãe, estou indo para o quarto e...

Porém parou abruptamente ao dar de cara com...

-RONY? É você?!- exclamou num tom misto de surpresa e divertimento.

O irmão correu em sua direção e os dois deram um apertado e emocionado abraço. Gina havia esquecido do cansaço, da tristeza que a assolava, a qual a garota tinha que lutar contra todos os dias, ao se deparar com pessoas doentes e marcadas duramente pela guerra no mundo bruxo, lutava para se manter forte e íntegra, para que pudesse conviver com tudo isso. Mas agora, sorria como nunca antes em quase três anos.

-Uau! Isso tudo é a minha irmã mais nova? Você está simplesmete linda, mesmo chorando.-disse Rony que só pensava em como Harry reagiria a ver aquelas curvas estonteantes, e aquele sorriso fascinante.

-Caramba! Olha quem fala...Você também mudou muito, até no jeito de falar, e não me tratava assim antes, cheio de elogios...Definitivamente gostei do meu irmãozinho.-dizia a ruiva rindo, enquanto continuava aguarrada a Rony, que agora estava pelo menos uns 20 centímetros mais alto que ela.

- Sabe, maninha, tem coisas que mudam a gente, e eu acabei mudando _um pouco_ pela força das circunstâncias. Mas no fundo, não passo do mesmo que sempre atazanou você por aí.

- Nossa! Você falando assim, todo sério, até me mebra uma pessoa...a Mione.- o efeito da pronúncia desse nome fez com que a face dele se ruborizasse num instante, porém, antes que Gina lançasse qualquer provocação, ouviu-se a voz de Molly Weasley.

Com um barulho de panelas na cozinha, a Sra. Weasley surgiu sorrindo ao ver os dois irmãos abraçados; porém pareceu não ter esquecido da típica bronca.

-Gina querida, você chegando a essa hora? Estava quase morrendo de preocupação! Você sabe que eu nunca concordei com esse trabalho, podia ter acontecido...

-Mas **não **aconteceu nada, ok?- disse com veemência- Mamãe, quando você vai entender que eu não posso ficar sem fazer nada?! Todos vocês trabalham na Ordem, mas não me deixaram entrar nem quando completei maior idade. Todos ajudam de alguma forma, e eu? O que não posso é ficar me lamentando pelos cantos, me escondendo de tudo enquanto tem gente que morre..

-Hey!Parou aí... Essa briga novamente não dá. Vamos jantar que é melhor- disse Fred, impaciente, interrompendo as duas.

-Gina, você precisa melhorar esse seu jeito, toda estouradinha de sempre- brincou Rony voltando-se para a irmã.- A mamãe só quer te ver segura enquanto que a maioria de nós estamos em perigo.

- É, você fala isso, por que não foi _você_ que conviveu nessa clausúra...- porém ele interrompeu-a beijando sua face e puxando-a para a mesa junto com os irmãos.

Os cinco jantaram calmamente enquanto conversavam. Nem parecia fazer tanto tempo que não viam Rony, que estava maravilhado ao ver tanta comida (comida de verdade) em sua frente, enquanto os outros, sorrindo, apreciavam-o comer. Porém, por conta da falta do Sr. Weasley, a aflição era visível em Molly.

-Que horas papai chega? Ele está no ministério?- perguntou Ronald enquanto terminava sua segunda taça de sorvete de abóbora.

-Não, ele estava junto com alguns membros da Ordem investigando um vilarejo trouxa. Parece que uns comensais andaram lançando a Imperios em algumas pessoas.- respondeu Jorge.

-Lançaram nos pais de Alice que estavam por lá, só que não tive chance de falar com ela.- retrucou Fred franzindo o cenho.

-Esse tipo de coisa têm acontecido muito, eu, Harry e Hermione vimos os comensais agindo várias vezes, mas nunca pudemos fazer nada, se não nos denunciarímos... vocês nem imaginam a reação da Mione. Mas, à propósito, quem é Alice?

-É uma pessoa ótima, Fred soube escolher.- disse Molly toda orgulhosa.

-Alice é trouxa, noiva de Fred. Lembra daquela moça que atendia naquela loja perto daqui?- perguntou Gina tentado esclarecer.

-O Fred está noivo daquela loirinha gata?

-Hey!Pode tirando o hipogrifo da chuva, ok?- disse Fred em tom de ameaça.- em tom falso de ameaça.

-Parem aí...Tem alguém batendo na porta.Deve ser Arthur!

Minutos depois Arthur Weasley estava lá dentro, exausto, porém mudara totalmente a expressão abatida quando vira o filho mais novo, mais ou menos como Gina havia feito.

Já em seu quarto e pronta para dormir, Gina jogou-se na cama, cansada, porém parecia difícil pregar o olho. Com Rony ali com eles e Hermione na casa dos pais...Era impossível guiar a sua mente para outra coisa que não fosse Harry. Ele podia estar a caminho!

Ao pensar nessa possibilidade uma esperança crescia dentro de si. Imersa em seus pensamentos conflitantes nem percebera que Rony a observava.

-Um galeão pelo que abita a sua mente.- disse ele rindo junto a porta, fazendo ela se assutar.

-Rony, senta aqui. Quero te perguntar uma coisa.

-Acho que sei do que se trata, mas prossiga.

A garota parou para escolher as palavras, mas por fim, com um suspiro começou:

-Bem, vocês já devem ter achado os últimos horcruxes, certo?-(Rony fez uma careta ao ouvir isto, afinal para ele Gina não tinha conhecimento do assunto.)- Não interessa como descobri, acontece que...com você aqui em casa, a missão de achar e destruir os hurcruxes está quese terminando, só falta Você-sabe-quem e...

-Harry deve estar chegando por esses dias, se é isso que você quer saber.

A ruiva mal conseguia conter o sorriso, apesar de estar com raiva de Harry e sua mania de a proteger, de sua índole heróica, de não ter escrito para ela uma única vez durante esse tempo, não conseguia dizer uma palavra.

-Ginny...só quero que você saiba que ele não é mais o mesmo, e quando eu digo que Harry mudou, é verdade. Acredite, você pode surpreender-se, e bem...a única coisa que eu não quero é que você sofra novamente, entende? Muita coisa aconteceu.

- Rony, faça-me o favor, eu não vou me jogar nos braços de Harry- _''Embora a minha vontade seja essa", _pensou - Nós todos mudamos, e eu me preocupo com coisas mais importantes agora, do que com meu coração...A única coisa que eu temo de verdade é a morte. Sofrimento...eu convivo com isto vindo das pessoas e de mim mesma todos os dias- parou respirando fundo- Vocês viram, durante esse tempo que passaram fora, as causas e os efeitos da crueldade de Voldemort, mas eu convivo com as consequências dessa guerra, que podem ser terrivelmente piores.

-Sabe...tenho orgulho de você- disse enquanto a mirava seriamente, e depois de alguns intermináveis segundos, continuou-Bem, mas agora vou me deitar.- e levantou-se da cama dela.

-Rony!Amanhã teremos uma conversa séria sobre uma certa Srta. Granger,e... É muito bom você estar de volta!

O irmão deu um sorriso tímido e rumou para o seu quarto.Era incrível que mesmo depois de tanto tempo não perdia aquele andar , ainda um pouco desengonçado.

A ruiva jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos; logo depois sua mente era invadida por lembranças e flashes do passado. Apesar do orgulho ferido não seria hipócrita de negar que ainda o amava, e talvez até mais do que antes. Lembrou-se da despedida.

_''A casa estava silenciosa aquela madrugada. Gina olhou para o lado, Hermione parecia dormir profundamente, e do quarto ao lado(aonde estavam Harry e Rony) não vinha nenhum barulho, porém ela sabia que ele estava acordado.  
_---

_Harry olhava para o teto enquanto o sono não vinha, eram duas da manhã, tinha que dormir, mas pegar no sono era impossível, pois sua mente tinha informações demais para que ele pudesse descansar._

__

A porta se abriu com um rangido e Harry, até então destraído, sobressaltou-se. Viu a silhueta de alguém, mas não pôde destinguir quem era, então pôs seus óculos.Gina estava parada em sua frente, com um shortinho e uma blusa com o símbulo da grifinória e os cabelos presos num coque simples, deixando mexas ruivas caídas sob seu rosto.

_  
_  
_-O que você está fazendo aqui?- sussurrou o garoto intrigado e paralisado diante de Gina, naquelas vestes que davam muito mais expressão para o seu corpo._

__

-Hey! Tire seus olhos daí, e vista uma camisa, preciso falar com você- disse ela farçando autoridade com a voz, mas sentindo seu rosto queimar, fora difícil desviar a tenção de seus músculos(em formação)... pelo menos estava escuro e ela não podia ver que ela estava vermelha.

__

Os dois sairam do quarto e foram em direção ao jardim. Gina sentou-se sob a úmida grama e Harry fez o mesmo.

__

O céu estava estrelado e a lua brilhante.

__

-Harry, eu não te chamei aqui á toa- começou um pouco nervosa - Bem, você vai partir daqui a algumas horas, e eu não consigo tirar da cabeça a idéia de que eu posso não mais te ver.  


_Pronto! Agora ela conseguira dizer com poucas palavras o que ele mais temia ouvir durante aquela semana inteira, que havia tentado evitá-la._

__

-Gina...Nós já conversamos sobre isso, e você sabe que...

__

-Olha, não estou querendo voltar a esse assunto ou te fazer mudar de opinião, ok?Só achei que seria bom alguns minutos à sós, antes de você partir, já que essa semana inteira nem pudemos trocar mais que cinco palavras.

__

Os dois ficaram assim, um olhando para o outrodurante algum tempo. Ela era a única que ele não precisava explicar nem falar nada, pois eles se compreendiam através do olhar.Nada que ele dissesse ou fizesse iria confortar ou fazer esquecer; nenhuma palavra dita poderia exprimir o que sentia. Só ela, na proximidade que estavam áquela noite, o acalmaria.

__

Puxou-a para si, e deu-lhe um beijo, o mais profundo e verdadeiro, o último...''

__

Com essa lembrança Gina dormiu, lembrando da despedida e dos sentimentos que esta trazia à tona, lembrando de como se sentia perto dele, lembrando de Harry.

**N/A: **olá, bem, eu sei que o capítulo está bem meloso, mas meu eu romântico aflorou. Prometo que a fic não ficará só nisso. ok? E peço, encarecidamente, que vocês que lêem, cometem...poxa, isso é realmente mto importante, mas agradeço a única pessoa que comentou, q bom que vc está gostando.


	3. Chapter 3

3- O único caminho a seguir

Durante a penumbra daquela fria noite, poucas pessoas eram vistas andando pelo Largo Grimmald e suas ruas escuras, suas casas sempre tancadas e as pessoas dentro delas sempre temerosas.

Era difícil de entender todos aqueles fatos estranhos acontecendo; para alguns dos moradores curiosos, que ficavam a espiar pela janela tarde da noite, não se podia imaginar o destino da maioria das pessoas de ''capas esvoaçantes'', que frequentemente circulavam por ali. Mas ao clarear do dia, tudo parecia viver na mais perfeita tranqulidade.

Esses fatos atormentavam e tornavam mais férteis( se é que era possível) a imaginação e os desvaneios de quem por ali morava.

No meio de uma dessas noites, e temendo ser visto, andava alguém por entre os caminhos mal iluminados do Largo Grimmald.

''Ainda não sei o que estou fazendo aqui'', pensava enquanto tentava lembrar qual era o lugar que se escondia a casa de seu padrinho, a sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Ao chegar no fim de tarde em Londres, Harry não sabia ao certo para onde ir; não podia ir à Toca, discartara essa possibilidade...

Aquela casa trazia muitas recordações, aquele ambiente familiar e aconchegante...todos que lá viviam, e que Harry tão bem queria...não! Aquele não era o seu lugar, e se ele se conhecia bem, sabia que sucumbiria ao ver todos e ser invadido pelos muitos sentimentos que não mais o pertenciam, e sim a outro Harry, um Harry que estava morto no passado.

Isso não podia acontecer. Nada podia afastá-lo de seus objetivos, não agora, depois de tantos sacrifícios

Parado na mesma rua escura, sentia-se dentro de um labirinto, a procura da onde ir, porém algo o distanciou de seu indecisão. Ouviu passos e um farfalhar de capas atrás de si. Empunhou a varinha receoso, entretanto alguém o pegou por trás.

-Calma! Não sou nenhum comesal, Harry!- disse Lupin depois do susto

-Caramba...precisava mesmo de ajuda, mas daí a ser pego assim!

-Desculpe, mas depois conversamos.

Ao se aproximarem do local correto, Remo fez os mesmos procedimentos(só que com um pouco mais de esforço), que Harry vira Dumbledore executar a três anos.

Entrando no Hall, o garoto vira que algo tinha mudado na obscura casa dos Black. O lugar parecia mais claro,na sala uma cortina vermelho vivo dava lugar as antigas e negras que ela se lembrava; instrumentos dourados se encontravam posicionados devidamente no aposento, dando um ar muito familiar. Parecia...

-Dumbledore.- disse Lupin ao notar o olhar inrigado de Harry. -Um pouco depois de sua morte as coisas mudaram por aqui, a Sede recebeu muito mais proteção, por isso você não conseguia achá-la. Parece-me que o nosso antigo diretor, e líder, precentia o que estava por vir, e nos deixou, na medida do possível, preparados para isso.

-Só sei que a decoração melhorou muito- dise Harry tentando não parecer balanceado com a revelação de Remo. -Mas parece-me que não tem tanta gente aqui, não?

- Estão em uma reunião, e acho que você ficará surpreso com as pessoas que entraram na Ordem.

-Como quem?

-Vitor Krum, lembra-se? Mas parece-me que Rony não gostou muito de vê-lo, pelo que pude notar.

- Ah...sim, bruxos estrangeiros, forças de fora, que bom- disse rindo-se.

-Harry, mudando de assunto...tenho algo para você.

Entregou-lhe um envelope amarelado com o tempo, e o garoto surpreendeu-se ao notar que reconhecia aquela letra, mas não era possível!

================================

Gina se preparava para sair do trabalho e agora atendia ao último paciente do dia. Ao cruzar a secretaria viu alguém conhecido; uma garota de média estatura, cabelos castanhos, levemente ondulados e um olhar singular.

- Mione!- exclamou a ruiva espantada, pois não esperava vê-la por, pelo menos, duas semanas.

-Gina, que saudades- disse enquanto abraçava a amiga fortemente.

-O que você faz aqui? Como soube que trabalho aqui?

-Olhe, vim te buscar, cheguei faz uma hora em sua casa, e só estava a Sra. Weasley. Ela pediu-me para que viesse aqui te pegar, pois todos estão em uma reunião muito importante da Ordem.

-Bem, estou um pouco cansada, mas se não tem jeito...irei me trocar, e olhe! conversaremos no caminho.

-Ok, temos muito mesmo o que falar.

Ao ver o sorriso de Gina, Hermione sentia um pouco ao saber que este não tardaria a sumir.

Afinal, mundo bruxo vivia tempos difíceis. 


	4. Apenas um olhar

Cap.4- Apenas um olhar

- Não. Harry, não abra isso agora. Algo tão importante não deve ser lido às pressas e, tenho instruções para que tudo seja repassado a você no tempo certo. - dizia Remo Lupin a um Harry completamente atordoado.

-Mas essa carta é do Dumbledore! Como...?!

-Conversaremos mais tarde. - dizia ele quase em sussurro, e se afastando em seguida.

Harry não agüentava mais ouvir frases vazias e inexpressivas com esta. Não a esta altura em que o tempo se assemelhava a um inimigo declarado a ele e a muitos outros que se encontravam em situação desesperadora, como os comensais da morte.

Harry soube, através de informantes confidenciais, que Belatriz Lenstrange se achava furiosa com o enfraquecimento de seu mestre e tentava tramar planos com seus aliados a torto e a direito para infiltrar de alguma forma pessoas na Ordem da Fênix.

Essa fúria toda se dava porque os comensais acabavam por ter liberdade demais (pois não tinham nenhum trunfo na manga) e começavam a se denunciar aos vez, Mundungo (disfarçado), presenciou num bar sujo uma cena peculiar, dois seguidores junto com um pequeno e horrível elfo, tramando uma invasão à casa de alguém, que na ocasião se descobriu ser a residência de Rufo Scrimgeour. Imediatamente a Ordem entrou em ação.

Porém, pequenos delitos como esse, antes duramente castigados pelo mestre, acabavam agora ignorados, pois não havia tempo e nem energia para se punir os faltosos.

Ouvia-se um barulho de arrastar de cadeiras, vindo do saguão trancado na Mansão Black. Um tempo depois, muitos homens saíam e se cumprimentavam. Sérios; porém excitados.

Harry viu em rostos estranhos um brilho no olhar, brilho que (descobriu através de Hermione), era visto com freqüência em seus próprios olhos quando mencionava Voldemort ou o próximo passo. Isto não significava felicidade, coisa que poucos possuíam, mas a ânsia de saciar a sede de justiça, algo que o motivara cada vez mais, fortalecendo sua coragem.

Apesar de sérios, nenhum se encontrava tão contrariado e desgostoso como Rony, que ao avistar o amigo, suspirou de alivio e saiu rapidamente daquele meio.

- Cara, que bom te ver! – disse, dando-lhe um abraço. – Chegou quando?

-Não faz muito tempo.

- Você viu quem é o mais novo e atrasado membro da Ordem? -Rony perguntava com desdém ao lançar um olhar para a robusta figura de Krum, no outro lado da sala.

- Já soube que o Krum entrou. É uma boa, a Ordem precisa de mais gente agora que tudo anda acontecendo.

- É...mas, francamente Harry, ele entra só a essa altura em que andam as coisas?! Para reforçar a guarda? Nós já fizemos muito mais. Aposto com você que ele ficou escondido esse tempo todo.

Harry quase se divertia ao ouvir o amigo, e tentava parecer bastante indiferente para irritá-lo. Pôde perceber que o "nós" usado pelo amigo, soava parecido com "eu".

- Rony, é melhor agora do que nunca, não é? Olha, eu estou cansado de seus discursos ciumentos quando se trata de Krum. Supera isso cara - disse, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas - talvez a Mione já o tenha esquecido.

Harry terminou aquele ousado enunciado quase às gargalhadas, pois era cômica a indignação no rosto do amigo, já que agora as faces iam ficando cada vez mais rubras, chegando à cor dos cabelos. (N/A: er...perdoem-me o clichê, ok?)

- Hey! Roniquinho, não me faça passar vergonha aqui! - disse Fred chegando perto deles - Um Weasley não chega a esse ponto. Berrar em público?! - continuou em falso tom repressor e escondendo o rosto com as mãos, coisa que ficava bem mais adequada na Sra. Weasley.

- Olha quem fala...

Gina e Hermione entravam no Hall barulhento no meio das conversas e especulações ferventes, por isso ninguém parecia notá-las, principalmente porque nas extremidades da sala se encontrava uma boa quantidade de pessoas esperando para saudar alguém.

Algumas iam se afastando agora, e Gina pôde ver quem estava no alvo do alvoroço. Se olhasse de relance não reconheceria. Como mudara... Se não fossem os inconfundíveis olhos verdes por detrás dos óculos, e aquela cicatriz (quase) escondida sob os embaraçados cabelos negros, não reconheceria esse novo Harry Potter.

Ombros mais largos acentuavam-lhe o porte, era mais alto, porém entre essas mudanças nada era mais significativo em sua aparência do que a expressão dura, adulta e desafiadora que tinha.

De repente seus olhares se encontraram, e a ruiva não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali parada, meio que em transe, até que Hermione lhe cutucou.

- Gina, eu estou falando com você.

- Desculpe, eu... Mione vamos para outro cômodo por favor, preciso me recompor. - disse contrariada ao ter que admitir a si que ficara mais balançada do que previra.

A amiga assentiu e elas seguiram em outra direção até que foram paradas por uma figura robusta que a ruiva não pôde reconhecer.

- Herr-mi-one! Focê aqui?

- Vitor? Meu Deus, eu...

Gina pediu licença aos dois e se retirou, poderia pensar em Rony e pôr seu plano em ação tirando Mione de perto de Krum, mas precisava sair dali um pouco e se livrar da vela. Era preferível a companhia de Monstro ao se ver novamente no meio daquela onda de sentimentos fulminantes que o olhar -apenas o olhar - de Harry a causara.

'Pense garota! Não se mostre fraca; ora, eu tenho orgulho! Não proporcionarei nenhum resquício de sentimentalismo a Harry. Era assim que ele queria, e é assim que deve ser.''

Esbarrou em alguém, que por sinal era mais alto que ela.

- Desculpe. - murmurou para o moreno elegante em sua frente. Ele estendeu a mão floreando como um cumprimento.

- Brent Wilkes. E a bela senhorita?

- Pra você, só Srta. Weasley. – disse secamente. Não estava com a mínima vontade de iniciar uma conversa com aquele estranho, principalmente pelo tom de voz presunçoso e olhar nada discreto que a lançava, era completamente irritante.

- Weasley, é? Conheço alguém que pelos cabelos exatamente da mesma cor que os seus, deve ser seu irmão, Percy Weasley.

- Olhe, desculpe cavalheiro, mas não me sinto disposta para conversas.

-Pois não....Espero o próximo esbarrão.

Mas ela não ouviu o homem terminar de falar. Já tinha ido.

Todos lhe falavam ao mesmo tempo, mas Harry não ouvia nenhuma palavra sequer. Foi aquela Gina brincalhona e sorridente, de outros tempos, que vira? Quase pensara que não. Viu um áureo espírito de mulher. O rosto doce, povoado de poucas sardas, de antes, porém muito mais digno e altivo. E o corpo, que já chamava a atenção há três anos, não se comparava o esse estonteantemente bem delineado e curvilíneo. Porém, ela tinha um olhar diferente, algo que tornava sua presença intimidadora e proporcionava uma certa culpa a Harry.

Nada o preparara para aquilo, era como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma montanha-russa.

Por um momento foi quase levado por um impulso de ir atrás dela, quando a viu se afastar, porém aquela voz sensata - que já tinha se acostumado a ouvir - soava em sua cabeça.

' Você não veio aqui para isso. É só ela aparecer e fica todo derretido; controle-se. Ela pertence ao passado, e o passado está morto. Já vim até aqui, e não é agora que vou retroceder"

A casa se esvaziara agora, e só ficaram os Weasley, Tonks , Harry e Hermione, que pernoitariam na escura Mansão Black.

Caído numa poltrona, Harry sentia o cansaço penetrar no seu corpo e mente, mas estava insone, pois os pensamentos iam e vinham em sua cabeça com uma tremenda rapidez. Os planos dos comensais, a carta de Dumbledore, a sua chegada... A sra. Weasley quase caíu em prantos quando o vira, e isso - de fato - o comovera. Os Weasley pareciam felizes em tê-lo de volta, mas só uma pessoa não aparecera para falar-lhe. Gina alegou estar com muita dor de cabeça e tinha se recolhido antes de todos, mas ele sabia que não era isso...Não seria presunção pensar que ela se sentiu tão balançada como ele, mas o aparecimento repentino da ruiva lhe provocou sentimentos relâmpagos que julgara adormecidos e longínquos.

A noite se sucedera em uma sucessão de cumprimentos, abraços e aperto de mãos que Harry retribuíra polidamente. Teve que aturar Rony ao seu lado, que fazia um esforço enorme para demonstrar indiferença diante de Hermione e Vitor Krum.

Ouviu um barulho do alto da escada negra; Hermione descia silenciosamente e se juntou ao amigo quando chegou ao térreo.

- Ainda acordada, Mione?

-Gostaria de falar-lhe; Inicialmente pensei em juntarmos os três para debater os acontecimentos sem ninguém por perto, mas Rony parece que está com raiva de mim, e sem motivo...novamente.-exclamou derrotada.

-E você não sabe o por quê? Então deixa eu te explicar: ciúme, de você e do Krum... Hermione, quando vocês dois vão se resolver, hein? Eu como telespectador presente durante todos esses anos, estou cansado.

A garota corou furiosamente e fechou a cara, o que significava que ele iria ouvir alguma espécie dos sermões intermináveis da amiga.

- Harry , não seja minucioso e...não quero falar disso. É uma situação meio complicada, e com a chegada de Krum....talvez eu consiga esquecer Rony.

Então ouviram um estalido estranho, como de alguém aparatando e  
estremeceram, pois isso era impossível na Mansão Black.; de repente alguns  
passos soavam da cozinha. Os dois, com varinhas em punho, levantaram-se com  
cuidado e em silêncio, porém surpresos ao se depararem com...

- Dobby?!- exclamaram em uníssono. 


	5. O aviso de Dobby

5.O aviso de Dobby

Dobby se encontrava em frente aos dois, com os olhos arregalados, a aparência amedrontada, muito sujo e com suas pequenas vestes em farrapos.

- Harry Potter, meu senhor – começou tenso, olhando para todos os lados – Por favor não faça barulho. – pediu suplicante.

- Dobby, o que você faz aqui, ou melhor, como entrou aqui?- Dobby não pode perder tempo explicando senhor, Dobby só veio lhe dar um aviso... mu-muito importante.

- Acalme-se Dobby. Olhe, sente-se aqui – começou Hermione pacientemente – e explique a mim e ao Harry de onde você veio para chegar nesse estado, como você entrou aqui e que aviso tão importante é esse. – terminou lançado um olhar preocupado ao amigo.

Harry, nesse momento, se lembrava da última vez que o mesmo elfo, em semelhante estado, apareceu na casa dos Dursley para lhe dar um aviso. Naquela ocasião era sobre a Câmara Secreta, sobre Tom Riddle, ou melhor, Lorde Voldemort. Estremecera ao pensar nisso.

- Mas você não estava em Hogwarts com os outros elfos?

- Sim senhor, Dobby e seus outros amigos elfos ainda vivem em Hogwarts porque não temos onde morar, mas o lugar não é o mesmo, senhor, só circulam por lá alguns poucos professores. Mas ontem a escola ficou pior que o habitual, escureceu tudo, Dobby viu pessoas correndo e tentando proteger algo, houve batalha...

- Batalha? Em Hogwarts? – Harry interrompeu perplexo.

- Sim, e nisso Dobby viu seu antigo mestre, e ele levou Dobby embora.

- Você está falando de Lucius ou Draco Malfoy?

- O pai, Harry Potter, ele levou Dobby porque Dobby o ouviu com seus amigos e tem medo de que conte para alguém o que ouviu.

- E o que você ouviu? - perguntou Hermione.- Que eles iriam fazer com que alguém descubra o que os seguidores de Dumbledore planejam contra aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Harry e Hermione silenciaram e trocaram olhares temerosos. Porém, o elfo continuava agitado:

-Tome cuidado, meu senhor.

-Dobby, como você....

No entanto ele sumira com um estalido, tão repentinamente como que aparecera.

Após a saída do elfo doméstico, os dois amigos compartilharam um longo silêncio, que se tornava sombrio à medida que a mansão retornava a seu habitual aspecto, isto é, nada acolhedor. Ambos sentados nas poltronas daquele aposento refletiam sobre a confissão temerosa, ou será que fora um aviso digno de confiança?

Os pensamentos quase que flutuavam na sala. Como Dobby entrara? Sabe-se que os elfos têm poderes muitas vezes inusitados, mas mesmo assim era uma tarefa difícil penetrar na Sede, cuidadosamente guardada e protegida. E se não tivesse sido Dobby quem entrara?

Hermione tinha uma expressão preocupada agora, e seu cenho estava franzido, como de costume em situações como esta, em que a incerteza e o temor os assolavam. No entanto, interrompeu o silêncio dando voz às dúvidas que detinha em sua mente:

- Harry, reflita comigo; o estado de Dobby não parecia desesperador? Ele nem quis nos contar tudo... manteve-se misterioso, e seu aviso foi um tanto quanto exasperado - parou pensativa por uns segundos - Como será que ele entrou aqui? Ou melhor, se entrou esta noite já deve ter entrado outras vezes no tempo em que estávamos fora ou aprendeu com alguém de sua espécie.

- Se você está pensando em Monstro, descarte a hipótese,sabemos bem a quem ele serve, e o que levaria aquela criaturazinha asquerosa a nos ajudar através de Dobby?

- É exatamente disso que eu tenho medo, entende? Monstro já foi capaz de assumir muito bem seu lado hipócrita em nome da fidelidade a Belatriz, não se lembra?

- Como você espera que eu me esqueça?! - perguntou duramente - Por causa dele, Sirius morreu.

Hermione hesitou, afinal aquele assunto nunca fora fácil de debater com Harry. Tentou mudar o rumo das coisas:

- Olhe, estamos aqui dando voltas sem chegar a lugar nenhum, e pensando bem, é melhor não meter Monstro nisso, acho que não tem muita a ver, apesar de ambos os elfos viverem em Hogwarts, local onde tudo aconteceu, segundo nosso amigo. Acho que devido às circunstâncias Dobby merece credibilidade.

- É verdade, afinal ele se mostrou ridiculamente fiel a mim no passado. – disse sensatamente – mas, por ora, vamos esquecer dos pormenores e analisar a informação que Dobby se arriscou para nos dar. - continuou pensativo - Parece que temos um infiltrado, ou alguém que esteja tentando fazê-lo.

- É, mas se essa pessoa, supostamente, já estiver entre nós, quem será? Eu particularmente descarto a idéia de ser alguém mais antigo na Ordem.

- Eu também, mas sabemos que nada é tão seguro assim. Vamos tentar analisar os novatos, pelo menos aqueles que não conhecemos muito bem. Você notou algo estranho entre estas pessoas?

- Não, afinal nem tivemos tempo para isso, não é? Se bem que você pode estar mais por dentro nesse quesito, já que ficou a noite inteira conversando com muita gente.

- É muito cedo ainda para dizer, mas teve alguém que se manteve afastado de todos, meio que analisando e com uma expressão ta cheia de si, não sei bem quem era, mas...

Harry parou por aí, pois Hermione poderia associar o fato do amigo ter desconfiado do homem por ter sido visto com Gina numa ocasião breve, que ele próprio notara. Porém, sendo sincero consigo mesmo, Harry sabia que aquela cena contribuía, intimamente, para desgostar um pouco do sujeito. Tentou tirar isso rapidamente da cabeça.

Hermione achou estranha a pausa repentina e embaraçada do amigo, e começou a juntar as coisas. Sabia quem era a pessoa a que Harry se referia. Ele tinha mesmo ficado afastado de todos a maior parte do tempo e soubera por Gina que a única pessoa com quem trocara poucas palavras após a reunião fora a própria ruiva, o que poderia ter feito Harry pausar ao – na mente de Mione - sentir algo como ciúmes, por exemplo. No entanto, preferiu ficar neutra e não comentar nada, afinal essa era a segunda "situação delicada" que entrava em pauta entre ela e o amigo aquela noite. Assumiu uma postura indiferente:

- Por acaso sei quem é o homem de quem você suspeita, seu nome é Brent Wilkes, veio com Krum. Eu sobe ao conversar com ele, mas não acho que o tal Wilkes seja suspeito, pelo menos pelo que conversei com Viktor sobre ele... Talvez o motivo da reclusão foi o fato do cara conhecer pouca gente além do amigo que o trouxe.

-Você pode ter razão - começou Harry meio desconfiado - todo caso é muito cedo para termos certeza de qualquer coisa.

- Podemos conversar sobre isso com Lupin amanhã, não acha?

A menção de Hermione a Remo fez Harry se lembrar da carta de Dumbledore, da qual Lupin era tutor. Pensou em falar sobre o assunto com a amiga, mas a idéia de ter de repetir tudo a Rony no dia seguinte, o fez recuar. Falaria quando os três estivessem juntos.

- Mione, acho melhor subirmos, foi uma noite bem longa e já estou bastante cansado.

Assim, os dois subiram a escada para desfrutar o resto da noite em um sono curto e inquieto em seus respectivos quartos.

***

Num ambiente amplo e pouco iluminado, emanava de um determinado ponto uma luz esverdeada. Neste ponto se encontrava uma sinistra figura coberta por uma capa longa e negra, flutuando soberana numa espécie de trono. Sob a mira da pitoresca criatura, encontravam-se duas pessoas cabisbaixas e tensas, como súditos em frente a um déspota.

- Como foi seu primeiro contato com a tropa de idiotas? - perguntava a criatura com voz fria, porém grave, quase inumana, ecoando no ambiente.

- Procurei observar, afinal pisava em solo estranho. - dizia um homem alto e esguio, respondendo à pergunta que lhe fora feita. Uma mulher que estava ao seu lado, posicionada com se fosse um advogado de defesa ao lado do réu, sorriu sarcasticamente para si mesma, e lançou uma olhadela submissa ao mestre à sua frente.

- É assim que deve ser, mas tome cuidado e procure, a partir de agora, interagir com a pessoa que combinamos, e tire informação de todos, mas sutilmente.

-Não se preocupe, não decepcionarei desta vez. - respondeu o ''réu'' firmemente. 

_N/A: Olá, só um aviso rápido, como vcs podem ver, essa fic foi escrita já faz um tempo, antes do HP7 ter sido lançado, e logo q este chegou às mãos de tds nós fãs, a fic meio q ficou paradinha, por isso será reescrita em breve, então perdoem os errinho que possam ter por aqui – sabe como é, na hora de digitar rápido..._

_Bem, é isso, bjão a tds e...se não for pedir mto qm quiser dar uma olhadinha nas minhas outras fics, uma é short(pós-guerra) e outra é uma long diferente (J/L e H/G)dêem uma conferida e digam o q acham, ok?_

_Até..._


End file.
